1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sleeveless jacket that is worn by a chain saw user to protect him from misuse of the saw that may become out of control. The jacket has special utility for a user who is cutting branches of trees that are at shoulder level or overhead. The protective jacket of the present invention was designed to minimize injuries in such cases.
The invention is a unique design of sleeveless jacket or vest in which injuries to the upper part of the body by misuse of the chain saw are prevented or minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 502,928 filed Apr. 2, 1990 that discloses a pair of chaps that are worn over trousers and have a padding of fibrous material that protects the user in the event of misuse of the chain saw and contact of the chain with the user's leg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,065 discloses a design of padded trousers to protect a chain saw user from a saw that may go out of control. Various patents exist disclosing armored vests, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,988. The jacket of the present invention would be typically worn by chain saw users that are involved in trimming branches off trees, as for example, those who cut branches that are interfering with power lines or telephone lines along roadways. Conventionally the user stands in a device that is raised off the ground and the user is reaching up to tree branches that require removal. In such situations the upper part of the body including his shoulders and chest are exposed in close proximity to the saw chain and subject to injury if the saw chain becomes even slightly out of control as by kick back of the saw or other reason. Because the cutting is done with the arms raised and the chain saw at the level of the upper part of the body or the higher it is, the chest and upper shoulders are subject to injury. It is to this general problem that the present invention is directed.